Especial Navidad: Kyosaya 2
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Otro one shot navideño sobre esta gran pareja, le puse un poco de comedia como de sentimiento Fic para nadaoriginal


Kyoko estaba afuera del apartamento de Sayaka, usaba una chaqueta lo bastante bien para abrigarse del frío que rondaba en la ciudad en épocas decembrinas, llevaba entre sus manos una especie de paquete. Esperaba con ansias y quizás con calma ver a esa persona con quien a veces peleaba o a veces bromeaba pero la amaba y mucho.

Pensaba en lo mucho que Sayaka se sorprendería frente a su obsequio pero una voz anunció por la bocina que entrara a lo cual la pelirroja accedió hasta que se llevó una gran sorpresa, ni se la esperaba.

-Bienvenida, Kyoko

Era Sayaka que usaba un vestido estilo Santa solo que… Su vestido era una blusa corta que cubría su busto hasta el comienzo de su cintura, guanteletes hasta el antebrazo, falda corta y medias finas hasta la pantorrilla y todo eso en un conjunto rojo con detalles blancos… Ver a esa chica la sacaba de la realidad por no decir que a veces volaba o se pasaba más allá de su imaginación.

La pobre lancera no pudo controlar su sangrado nasal interno y ojos platones como caricatura (Esas caras que hace Jiraiya cuando ve alguna zukulencia) a lo cual pequeños brotes de humo salían de sus oídos mientras de pronto se escuchaba el silbido de una locomotora.

-¡Ay mamacita rica! ¡Me la estoy parando!- Comenzó a reírse como una retrasada- ¡Es Santa! ¡Santa está aquí!

-Cálmate…- La espadachina se sentía demasiado incomoda en ese tipo de momentos

-Pero es que estás bien buena y aparte… Se me paró el taxi- Hubo un rato de silencio de unos cuantos segundos hasta que la pelirroja rompió la tensión

-¿Estabas esperando por mí?

-¡Por supuesto no!- Intentó negarlo pero la pelirroja no era tan incrédula

-Sayaka, eres mala mintiendo

-¡No era mentira!... ¡De ninguna manera! No es como si estuviera disfrazada de Santa por tu bien o algo así- Se quedó roja hasta que se rió por lo bajo, hasta ella sabía que era muy mala actuando así.

La joven lancera miró de reojo a su chica, quizás estaba sexy y el vestido le quedaba como anillo al dedo pero a veces le encantaba el vano intento de hacerse una tsundere pero ni siquiera le llegaba los talones a cierta tsundere respetable (Kagamin besto tsundere de la historia, Maki is shit), eso a veces la hacía entrañarse y mucho, estaba feliz de que al menos esa idiota como le decía la estaba esperando y ese vestido sexy era una prueba de ello.

Se acercó de manera sutil para unir su mano con la suya, quería darle una sorpresa aunque a veces esos gestos gentiles lo hacían como protectores. Estaba detrás mientras la peliceleste unía sus manos con la de su lancera sobre su pecho como si aceptara ese lindo gesto

-Sayaka…- Su voz era profunda pero sin llegar a lo seductor, algo simple en cuanto un contacto físico la hacía sentirse mejor- Tu sabes... Tengo un regalo para ti

Tan pronto como la ojiceleste sintió ese contacto se sonrojó y se apartó, volteándose para luego darle unos golpecitos sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, que por cierto quedaba encantada por esa actitud algo infantil. Dicen que las mujeres son bonitas que cuando ríen o lloran pero su princesa era aún más cuando se enfadaba.

-Kyoko, no tenías que...

-Por supuesto que lo hago- Sonrió- ¡Es Navidad después de todo!

La joven espadachina quedó sonriendo como tonta ya habían ocasiones en las que Kyoko se pasaba de lanza con ser una persona de detalles hasta era capaz de ser ella misma el propio regalo a dar (En verdad Kyoko se pasa de lanza pero eso es parte de amar a alguien).

La lancera abrió el paquete que traía hasta que mostró como todo un show una especie de bota calecetín navideña solo que lo increíble era que el tamaño era como el de una bolsa promedio de basura, la espadachina quedó boquiabierta como aterrada ni siquiera explicaba cómo consiguió eso y aparte eso valía millones.

-¡Tada! ¡Es un calcetín gigante!

-Esa cosa… ¿No lo conseguiste completamente por ti misma?... Entonces no lo quiero- Sentenció aunque eso a la pelirroja ni le importó

-Con esto obtendrás muchísimos regalos, así que acuéstate temprano esta noche- Dibujaba una sonrisa burlona- Santa no vendrá si te quedas despierta hasta tarde

-Espera, kyoko, ¿Todavía crees en Santa?- Eso comenzaba a no agradarle para nada

-Santa existe ¡Ciertamente lo hace!- Se ponía a jugar con el calcetín como si fuese un hélice de helicóptero, quedaba demostrado que la pelirroja, la suele ser una ladrona, una badass del montón, algo maleducada como malagradecida pero que tenía cualidades para resaltar que era una buena persona también tenía una faceta infantil, o niña grande como se dice vulgarmente (Aunque lo malinterpretan como autismo).

-¿No es romántico de él bajar la chimenea de esa manera?- Caminó como estuviese haciendo de revista sobre la sala- ¿No tienes chimenea?

-No, no lo tenemos

La lancera se cruzó de brazos mientras pareciese que estuviese enfadada

-Cielos ¡Él no vendrá ya que de todos modos no crees en él!- Suspiró y comenzó a reclamar- Dejó de venir después de que mi padre muriera, pero no puedo evitar quedarme hasta tarde últimamente...- Quedó en pausa hasta que prosiguió

-Ahora que pienso en eso, ¿No se ensuciará la ropa de Santa cuando baja la chimenea?

-No es "Santa"- La espadachina no se la creería, supuestamente tenía 16 años y aún creía en Santa… ¿Quién era? ¿Maki Nishikino?

\- Ese Santa que mencionas probablemente sea tu padre-Tratar con ella era completamente inútil, pareciera que tratara de conversar con una pared

-Tal vez él traiga secretamente un cambio de ropa- Prosiguió con su fantasía- Siempre he hablado de esto con papá ... ¿Qué piensas, Sayaka?

-¿Eh? Yo…- Estaba sonriendo forzadamente mientras tenía que soportarse todo un discurso largo acerca de Santa, desde lo simple a lo más profundo aunque ignoraba ciertas partes de la triste infancia de la lancera

-Pero tampoco teníamos una chimenea en nuestra casa, así que él debe haber entrado por la ventana. Por otra parte, nunca vi ninguna prueba o marca de una cerradura de ventana forzada ni nada...

-…

Una hora después…

-¿Y por qué los renos tienen narices rojas en primer lugar? Además, también vuelan... ¿Quizás sea magia después de todo?

-…

Dos horas después

-Y mi papá, ya ves...

-…

Tres horas después

-¿Ya dejaste de hablar? Se me acabaron los carteles

La joven pelirroja seguía y seguía hablando, pareciera que los segundos eran minutos, los minutos eran horas y las horas volvían a ser segundos, se sentía como si estuviese en esas ceremonias o reuniones largas donde todo era bla bla bla y nada de acción o con que matarse el rato. Al ritmo que iba la pelirroja con su palabrería haría que la Navidad, su propia navidad en pareja, terminara mucho antes ni saldría como se lo habría pensado.

¿En serio su navidad se trataba de soportarse semejante conversación con un vocabulario sacado de una tesis fumada de un simple colegio o escuela privada?... Como sea, quería callarle la boca aunque no sabía la manera pero tanto parloteo con una niña que más pareciera una cacatúa la hizo actuar desesperadamente pero de pronto bajó la cabeza, se rindió ante semejante parloteo, no lo soportaba más.

La lancera al notar que su novia no andaba ni siquiera bien trató de acercarse para saber su estado preguntó

-¿Sayaka? ¿Estás bien?- Puso su mano sobre su hombro con tal de saber su estado- ¿Te sientes enferma?

-No...- Su voz era baja mientras sus cabellos cubrían su rostro dando a entender que algo no muy bueno saldría de ello-…Estoy bien

De pronto una fuerza tomó el cuerpo de la pelirroja como si tratara de aferrarse a ella, la espadachina le dio un cálido abrazo pero se convirtió en un empujón que la llevó al suelo. La lancera estaba en pausa mientras veía como los celestes de su amada brillaban en la poca sombra que opacaba la luz de la sala.

-Sayaka... Lo siento... ¿Te hice enojar de alguna manera?

-No estoy enojada- Mantenía esa voz baja mientras doblegaba a su contraria estando de rodillas- No estoy enojada en absoluto, pero...

Levantó la mirada mostrando a una pobre Sayaka que derramaba lagrimas chistosas (Esas lagrimas cascadas que usan en los animes) mientras señalaba el reloj, faltaba menos de una hora para que la Nochebuena diera su fin.

-Kyoko, idiota… Waah- Le señaló la hora aunque de muy mala gana- Kyoko... Navidad... Va a terminar pronto ...

La susodicha miró la hora y quedó boquiabierta, la pobre lancera se arrodilló y pidió perdón mientras unía sus manos en forma de oración

-¡Lo siento Sayaka! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasé la navidad con otra persona...- Bajó su cabeza esperando aunque pudiera una paliza- No sabía qué hacer, y como es con alguien que me gusta... pensé que pasaría mucho tiempo contigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo...

La peliazul fue la siguiente en bajar la mirada y en eso recordaba aquellas ocasiones donde Kyoko contó de su pasado, aquellas ocasiones donde fueron a esa vieja iglesia y visitaron a las tumbas de su padre y hermana… Ni siquiera comprendía muy a fondo el dolor y la soledad que tuvo que soportar la pobre pelirroja y en verdad le dolía mucho.

-Papá... Él siempre pasaba su tiempo hablando conmigo así el día de Navidad- La mirada de la lancera era tenue aunque sonreía pero muy poco- A veces nos juntábamos también. Decíamos o tratamos, "No es eso", "Así no es como sucedió", cosas así.

Se rió con un poco de tristeza

-Aun así, ¡Estoy muy feliz de que me hayas escuchado hoy!

-Kyoko ...

La peliazul comprendía el cómo se sentía su amada después de la muerte de sus padres pero no pensó más allá de ello pero a pesar de ello siempre tuvo una oportunidad de tener otra familia… Madoka y compañía siempre fueron eso, Mami fue y será esa hermana mayor, Madoka como la más pequeña, Homura era un caso extraño ya que tiraba al hermano antipático pero también como el mejor amigo y Sayaka obviamente era el amor de su vida.

La chica suspiró mientras la pelirroja se incorporó sentándose en el suelo un poco cerca de la pequeña mesa de la sala, la peliceleste miraba con ternura a su príncipe aunque el sonrojo la traicionaba pero eso no le importaba.

-Déjame decir esto mucho, al menos…- Bajó un poco la mirada pero tomó valor para mirarle fijamente a los ojos y decir…- Feliz Navidad, Kyoko

La pelirroja quedó embobada al ver ese lado de su chica pero le bastó unos segundos para volver a la realidad y agradecer por ese día

-¡Cierto! ¡Feliz Navidad Sayaka!

Un rato de silencio se apoderó del ambiente, era una oportunidad de un momento de tensión entre ambas y quizás romperla pero optarían por hacerlo más tarde, después de la cena ya que momentos antes de que viniera la lancera, la espadachina preparó la cena.

-Sayaka, ¿De verdad no estás enojada?

-De ningún modo. Entiendo que tienes un complejo de padre después de todo

-Oye, eso es un insulto para mí- Dijo un pequeño bufido de enojo cosa que hizo reír por lo bajito a la peliceleste la cual se acercó tiernamente hacia la cara de su amada, estaba dispuesta a pasar toda una vida con ella y ser lo bastante feliz, quizás el peligro cuando se trataba de ser chicas mágicas estaba a la vuelta de la esquina pero aun así quería agradecer por todo lo que hizo por ella.

-Las cosas que no podíamos hacer hoy... Todavía hay el año que viene, y un año después... ¡Todavía podemos hacerlas algún día!- Acercó su rostro para darle un dulce y casto beso en su frente- Puede que no sea capaz de llenar el vacío que te dejó tu familia pero si estás bien conmigo, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Se sentó sobre las piernas de la lancera frente a frente, sus manos sobre sus hombros. Pareciese que estaban en aquel momento comprometedor donde supuestamente la ojiceleste seduciría a la pelirroja o en el raro caso le bailaría un striptease, pero la cosa era otra.

-Para la próxima Navidad, y la próxima... Pasemos nuestro tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante-Abrazó tiernamente rodeando el cuello de su lancera mientras ésta rodeó su desnuda cintura mientras hundía su rostro en el hombro, quería llorar de felicidad.

-De acuerdo… Sí, lo haré- Derramó lagrimas- No te dejare nunca…


End file.
